The Institute of Medicine (IOM) has undertaken a project on Health Promotion and Disability Prevention for the Second Fifty. One of the ten components is oral problems for this age group. NIDR has contributed funds to support the committee activities and provided staff to do data analyses and prepare the issue paper for the committee. The review paper has been prepared and is being considered by the IOM committee.